When turbine-powered aircraft land, the wheel brakes and the imposed aerodynamic drag loads (e.g., flaps, spoilers, etc.) of the aircraft may not be sufficient to achieve the desired stopping distance. Thus, the engines on most turbine-powered aircraft include thrust reversers. Thrust reversers enhance the stopping power of the aircraft by redirecting the engine exhaust airflow in order to generate reverse thrust. When stowed, the thrust reverser typically forms a portion the engine nacelle and forward thrust nozzle. When deployed, the thrust reverser typically redirects at least a portion of the airflow (from the fan and/or engine exhaust) forward and radially outward, to help decelerate the aircraft.
Various thrust reverser designs are commonly known, and the particular design utilized depends, at least in part, on the engine manufacturer, the engine configuration, and the propulsion technology being used. Thrust reverser designs used most prominently with turbofan engines fall into two general categories: (1) fan flow thrust reversers, and (2) mixed flow thrust reversers. Fan flow thrust reversers affect only the bypass airflow discharged from the engine fan. Whereas, mixed flow thrust reversers affect both the fan airflow and the airflow discharged from the engine core (core airflow).
Fan flow thrust reversers are typically used on relatively high-bypass ratio turbofan engines. Fan flow thrust reversers include so-called “Cascade-type” or “Translating Cowl-type” thrust reversers. Fan flow thrust reversers are generally positioned circumferentially around the engine core aft of the engine fan and, when deployed, redirect fan bypass airflow through a plurality of cascade vanes disposed within an aperture of a reverse flow path. Typically, fan flow thrust reverser designs include one or more translating sleeves or cowls (“transcowls”) that, when deployed, open an aperture, expose cascade vanes, and create a reverse flow path. Fan flow reversers may also include so-called pivot doors or blocker doors which, when deployed, rotate to block the forward thrust flow path.
In contrast, mixed flow thrust reversers are typically used with relatively low-bypass ratio turbofan engines. Mixed flow thrust reversers typically include so-called “Target-type,” “Bucket-type,” and “Clamshell Door-type” thrust reversers. These types of thrust reversers typically use two or more pivoting doors that rotate, simultaneously opening a reverse flow path through an aperture and blocking the forward thrust flow path. However, a transcowl type thrust reverser could also be configured for use in a mixed flow application. Regardless of type, mixed flow thrust reversers are necessarily located aft or downstream of the engine fan and core, and often form the aft part of the engine nacelle.
Transcowl type thrust reversers transition from the forward thrust state to the reverse thrust state by translating the transcowl aft so as to open a reverse thrust aperture, and simultaneously rotating a set of doors so as to obstruct the forward thrust nozzle. This coordinated motion between the transcowl and the doors is typically achieved by the use of a linkage rod arrangement, which connects the doors to the transcowl so that translational motion of the transcowl causes rotational motion of the doors.
Typically, these types of thrust reverser systems are equipped with a redundant locking system to ensure that inadvertent in-flight deployment is extremely improbable. This locking system is typically arranged to prevent the transcowl from translating aft until it is commanded to do so. Similarly, the linkage rods connecting the doors to transcowl prevent the doors from rotating until commanded. However, even with this arrangement, and though highly unlikely, the doors could rotate toward the deployed position if a linkage rod failure or malfunction is postulated to occur.
Hence, there is a need for a supplemental means for ensuring that the thrust reverser system doors cannot rotate toward the deployed position until commanded to do so, even in the highly unlikely, yet postulated event of a linkage rod malfunction. The present invention addresses at least this need.